


Santa's Lap

by Dbaw3



Series: Hale's Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Bestiality, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: The Sheriff and Stiles do their part for Christmas cheer, volunteering as Santa and one of his elves, respectively, in the town's big Christmas display.Some very lucky omegas get to sit on Santa's lap.
Relationships: Peter Hale - Relationship, Scott McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Other(s), Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Others, The Sheriff's name is John - Relationship
Series: Hale's Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.

Every year, the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department assisted with the big town square Christmas display. John loved it when it was his turn to play Santa to the town omegas, though the deputies also assisted–no one alpha could fill in for Old Saint Nick the entire time–and anyone on staff with an omega loaned them to the display, as well, to assist as elves. 

They had just gotten there, and Parrish looked about done in and there was a long line of alphas and omegas of all ages, so John figured it was just in time. Liam, dressed in the very tight shorts of an omega elf, was just assisting a teenage omega off his alpha’s lap when they approached the backstage area behind Santa’s throne. Parrish did a few “Ho ho hos” and begged off a five minute break from the growing line of omegas waiting for their turn on Santa’s lap.

“I’m glad to see you, Sheriff,” Parrish said as he walked behind the curtain. Liam quickly fell to his knees and gently sucked his alpha’s red and hard cock clean of all the juices clinging to it. “Not sure how much more I could take out there.”

John chuckled good-naturedly, and pulled his already hard cock out of his pants (Stiles had done a good job prepping him on the drive over), before stepping out from behind the curtain with a jolly “Ho ho ho!” to the cheers of the still waiting alphas and omegas.

John took his seat just as Stiles took his place in the Alpha Corner of Santa’s Grotto. John wasn’t sitting for a minute before the first alpha and omega pair approached him.

“Now you be a good boy for Santa,” the alpha was saying as he helped his boy mount John’s cock and settle in his lap and unclipping the omega’s leash from his collar. “I’ll just be over there saying hello to his elf for a minute.” The man then walked over to the now kneeling Stiles, already pulling his cock from his pants.

John bounced the omega on his lap couple of times cheerfully before asking in his best booming voice, “And what do you want for Christmas?”

The omega smiled shyly and said, wriggling and squeezing down on John’s cock, “Can I get a really big dildo that squirts cream?“

John chuckled. “Doesn’t your alpha give you enough cream?” he asked, and raised the boy up and down his cock.

The omega giggled and looked over to where his alpha was holding his dick far down Stiles’ throat, watching him and obviously waiting to see if he would gag. He’ll have a long wait, John thought, since Stiles had lost his gag reflex long ago, and would rather pass out than release an alpha before the alpha was done with him. His boy could out-stubborn anyone. “My alpha likes to eat his cream out of my butt. He says it’s tastier that way,” the omega said.

John reached down to tickle at the boy’s rim where it was stretched near his cock. “I bet it is,” he said.

John gave him a few more bounces, then turned them both, lifting the omega’s legs and spreading them, so the photographer (also dressed as another elf) could get a good photo keepsake for the lad and his alpha. Another photographer was just taking a snap of the alpha with his dick in a smiling Stiles’ mouth at the same time.

As soon as the photo was taken, the alpha gave a few more thankful thrusts to the back of Stiles’ throat before coming back over to John, wet cock still hanging from his pants, to clip the leash back on his omega’s collar as his came off of John’s cock with a pop.

“Did you tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas,” the alpha asked affectionately.

The boy blushed and smiled up at his alpha adoringly, even as he wrapped a hand around his alpha’s wet cock. “Yes, sir,” he said.

“Good. Now, let’s get you to the restroom so you can take finish what that elf over there started,” the alpha said, leading his boy away.

A moment after the pair left, another omega was being settled on his lap. 

The pattern continued for much of the afternoon: omega after omega sitting on John’s lap and asking for a special present (the usual omega wants: new collar, cock cage, sex toys, the occasional request for a puppy or to be treated like one) while the alpha went to wait with Stiles. John truly enjoyed doing this every year, as it wasn’t just good community relations, but allowed him to see people he rarely got to spend much time with, and even meet a few new people.

It was kind of exhausting after a while, though, and about midway through his shift, he could feel the need to come after pussy after tight omega pussy bounced on his cock. He was about to blast into one particularly tight omega, who appeared to be about 16, when he noticed Rafe and his son in line just a couple of people away, and thought he’d give Scott a little treat.

After going through a couple more omegas (”Can I get a nice pair of tits for Christmas? Daddy likes to suck on my nipples, but I think he wants something more to hold on to.”), Scott and his dad approached, Scott eagerly mounting himself on John’s familiar cock, settling himself into John’s lap in record time.

Rafe and John both laughed at the boy’s antics, even as he grinned and squeezed down on John’s dick. John grabbed the boy by the hips to settle him for a minute as Rafe unclipped his leash.

“Glad you’re here, Santa,” Rafe said with a wink at John. “My boy’s talked about nothing but getting to sit on Santa’s lap all morning. I was starting to think he liked your dick better than mine,” he fake pouted.

Scott, ever the most earnest kid John had ever seen, looked up at his dad with a somber face. “That’s not true, daddy,” he tried to reassure his father, even while he continued to squeeze down on John’s cock, getting a small moan from John who was trying not to shoot off at this point.

Rafe chuckled, though whether at John’s obvious predicament or his son’s eagerness to please, it wasn’t clear, and reached out to ruffle Scott’s hair. “It’s okay, kiddo. You enjoy your time with Santa. I’m going to pay a visit to that slutty little elf over there.”

Scott laughed and bounced once on John’s cock. “That’s not an elf, dad, that’s just Stiles.”

Rafe feigned shock. “Is it? Well, I better go investigate with my elf-detector,” he said, and pulled his cock out of his pants, holding it at the base and waving it around as he approached Stiles’ station as if he was a meter detecting something. Others nearby laughed at his antics, while Stiles rolled his eyes and dived onto the cock as soon as it was in reach.

Turning his attention back to the boy in his lap and his own impending orgasm, John carefully bounced Scott on his cock twice before saying, “What would you like for Christmas, boy?”

“Mmm,” Scott moaned, then said, “Can I have a bike? One of those special omega ones?”

John knew which ones he was talking about. It had a remote controlled vibrator built into the seat so that the alpha could turn it off and on randomly at will as the omega was riding. John wasn’t sure about the safety of such a thing, but he knew they were very popular right now.

“We’ll see,” John said, and lifted Scott up almost off of his cock before dropping him down again, making them both laugh. “Santa wants to give you a special present right now, though,” John said, starting to lift his hips up slightly.

Scott’s eyes got big, apparently guessing what present he was about to get, and squeezed his ass again.

“Oh, Santa, really?” he asked, bouncing himself up and down with excitement.

“Mmm hmm,” John hummed, his breath catching. “But do you think you deserve it?”

Scott begged earnestly, “Oh yes, Santa, I’ve been really good this year.”

“I don’t know,” John said, his finger going down to where Scott’s hole was stretched wide around his cock. “Only really good boys with very good pussies get Santa’s special gift. Has this pussy been very good?”

Scott whimpered. “Yes, Santa. My pussy’s been really good.”

John started to worm his finger into the hole along with his cock and Scott gasped. “Have you been generous with this pussy? Have you let all the alphas who want it in?” John continued.

“Yes, Santa, all of them,” Scott said, and started to raise and lower his ass onto John’s cock rhythmically, even as he leaned his head back. John reached up with the one gloved hand not currently working magic under Scott’s ass and pulled Scott’s head back by the hair. “Ah!” Scott cried out. “All my teachers and daddy’s friends. I even let a homeless guy at the bus stop use my pussy today, Santa. He looked so lonely.”

“Fuck,” John said, as he lifted his hips and felt his orgasm coming. “That was a very generous thing to do. Fuck,” he said louder.

“Please, Santa,” Scott whimpered and slammed his ass down hard into John’s lap, squeezing his muscles tightly. “Please come in my pussy.”

And John did, bellowing. On the edge of his awareness, he could see flashbulbs go off around him of both the official photographer and the others taking video on their phones. Almost automatically, in the midst of his orgasm, John reached down and lifted Scott’s legs so that everyone could see where his cock was shooting into Scott’s ass, even as he felt it start to leak out.

He thought wistfully that this would have been even better if he could have tied with Scott, but the demands of the line meant he couldn’t knot any of the omegas. Still, no orgasm was bad.

“Wow, Scott, looks like Santa gave you an early present,” Rafe said sounding amused. John opened his eyes to see Rafe looking down at them as he approached, his dick still hanging out of his pants. 

Scott whimpered, still blissed out on his alpha’s orgasm. John reached down to jiggle Scott’s cock cage teasingly, and Scott whimpered again as his little cock, not allowed to get hard or cum, was bounced.

“Well, he was a very good boy this year he said,” John noted, and got Scott off of his lap with Rafe’s help.

Standing shakily, Scott moved at his father’s urging as the photographer directed them into a pose for a special second photograph: Scott draped over John’s lap in such a way both his ass, dripping “Santa’s“ cum and his smiling, contented face were visible, Rafe beaming proudly beside them.

When Rafe led Scott away with a “See you tomorrow for the game,” to John, John called for a five minute break for him to recover. Looking over at Stiles–who looked a little winded and his face covered in cum–he realized his son was ready for a break, as well.

Going back behind the curtain, John found Stiles’ leash and led him back towards the restrooms, even as he removed his beard and hat. He didn’t want to go far, but he also needed a breather while his south pole recovered.

After cleaning up, John led Stiles outside and just breathed in the evening air for a minute, casually people watching as men, women, and alphas milled around enjoying the town square decorated in its holiday finest.

“Well, fancy meeting you here, Santa,” John heard and turned to see Peter Hale standing and smiling at them, his dog on a leash next to him.

“Derek,” Stiles said, excitedly, and strained at the leash, wanting to pet his favorite puppy. The dog looking equally eager to reach Stiles did not move, but looked up at his master, whining.

“Stiles,” John said chidingly, only a little embarrassed after all these years with his son. “Where are your manners? Say hello to Mr. Hale, first.”

Stiles looked down and mumbled what might have been an apology and greeting, but he moved closer to Peter, allowing the alpha to reach up under his red and white elf skirt to fondle him in greeting.

Peter shook his head and smiled, even as he reached behind the boy for a feel. “That’s quite alright,” Peter assured John. “I know how young love is.”

John chuckled at his joke, and gave Stiles enough room to go say hello to the dog, even as Peter gave a nod of an okay to Derek to move.

As usual, Derek made a beeline for Stiles’ crotch, nosing aside his garments so he could lap up under his balls. Stiles giggled at the sensations.

“So, how’s business?” John asked casually as they watched their charges become reacquainted. 

“Never better,” Peter assured him. “There’s always omegas needing temporary care and alphas looking for a way to relax after a stressful day. I wonder, though,” Peter continued casually with a nod to where Stiles had bent over petting Derek’s belly, “have you thought any more on what we discussed?”

John had been thinking a lot recently about Peter’s proposal to breed Stiles with Derek. The man did own a kennel and had years of experience with breeding omegas with dogs, plus had an experienced vet on hand if anything went wrong with the litter. He just wasn’t sure if Stiles was ready to become a breeding bitch just yet. As much as the boy loved getting fucked, John couldn’t quite let go of the idea of him being his baby boy.

That said, he still had bills to pay and puppies off of dogs bred with omegas, both with good lines, could bring a pretty penny. And he wasn’t willing to let go of the idea yet. Still.

“Yep,” he said, casually. “Still thinking.”

Peter nodded. “Well, we’ll let you two get back to your workshop,” Peter said evenly, and tugged on the leash in his hands several times to dislodge his dog from Stiles. He’d looked about ready to mount Stiles right there in the street if it had gone on any further, and Stiles looked perfectly happy to let him. John thanked god again for getting Stiles on all the birth control possible–he figured if he hadn’t had the foresight to include canine birth control, they would have been up to their armpits in puppies years ago, his baby boy being ready or not.

Stiles pouted as he watched Derek and his owner walk away, the big wolf-like animal turning his head to look back even as he dutifully walked beside his master.

John ruffled his son’s hair, then gave him an affectionate slap to his ass before guiding him back towards the grotto. “Don’t worry, kiddo, you’ll see your boyfriend again soon,” he said, inserting his finger into his son’s asshole. A little dry, even with the dog slobber and Stiles’ excitement over blowing all the alphas today. It made for a nice burn for Stiles, John knew, and wiggled his finger deeper as they walked.

Stiles turned suspicious eyes up to him. “You’re not going out of town again, daddy. You would have told me,” he said, half-accusatory.

John chuckled and added a second finger, momentarily distracting Stiles. “Nah. I was going to save it for a surprise, but Mr. Hale told me he was going to start an omega day care, so with you and Scott being seniors this year and only having half day classes–oof!” he said as the air was knocked out of him when Stiles hugged him in a flying tackle. 

“Seriously?” Stiles said, beaming at him. “I’ll get to go to the kennel every day?”

John chuckled and removed his fingers from his son’s ass, offering them to Stiles for cleaning as he said, “Every day I’m on duty. Rather you were there being looked after than getting up to god knows what at that school halfday care.”

Stiles shuddered at the thought. The high school’s omega day cares weren’t that bad, but they didn’t offer a lot of individual attention, and there wasn’t enough there to keep Stiles’ interest. Honestly, John had been concerned Stiles would end up sneaking out and getting himself picked up as an unlicensed omega and taken to the city pound if he left him there. Or worse.

Stiles finally let him go, still beaming happily over the thought of getting to go to the kennel every day. John dressed again in his beard and hat as Stiles dropped down to his knees to fluff John’s erection back where it needed to be. In a few minutes, though, they were back in their places and ready to go.

The second half of their shift was easier than the first, the crowds having thinned out considerably as it got later and the weather turned cooler, but there was a steady enough stream of omegas climbing on to his lap that it made the time fly by.

They were close to the end of his shift, and John could feel himself coming closer to orgasming, when he saw Chris Argent and his boy approaching.

“Well, hello there, Isaac,“ John said in his full Santa voice as the omega settled himself down onto his erection. “What can Santa do for you?”

While the shy omega gathered himself to speak, John nodded at Chris in greeting before the man went over to make use of Stiles. He’d met Chris and his boy in passing a number of times, passing him as he checked Stiles in or out of the kennel or occasionally in the alpha lounge as they used whichever omega hole was available. John knew he’d fucked Isaac more than once, though he mostly recognized him by the feel of his hole. And his sneakers, which he’d seen on his feet, which were tied in the air to keep him in position.

“Santa, do you think you can talk to my alpha?” Isaac asked, obviously nervous as he rose and feel on John’s cock then settled for a minute. “I really need him to spank me, and he just…won’t!”

John was shocked for a moment: an alpha who wouldn’t spank his omega was almost unheard of. Almost all omegas loved to be spanked; they considered a red ass to show off to their friends a proud sign of how much their alphas loved them. Stiles, himself, rarely went out into public without at least a pinked ass, which he loved to display whenever and however he could. If you weren’t even trying to meet your omegas needs, the state looked at it as almost…abuse.

Which made John stop to think a minute, even as Isaac continued talking about how Santa could talk to his alpha, his alpha would listen to Santa. He looked over at Chris who was fucking Stiles’ mouth–likely not for the first time, since he seemed to visit the kennels regularly when Stiles was being boarded there–even as he was looking back at Isaac and John, as if worried his omega might be hurt on Santa’s lap. And John remembered that he’d heard that Isaac’s first alpha, his father, had been very abusive, hurting Isaac physically and emotionally before he’d suddenly and rather mysteriously disappeared. They’d looked for him, of course, but no one really missed him, and Chris had come out of nowhere to claim Isaac as his own.

If Chris was afraid of what he might trigger in Isaac and refused to spank him because of it….

“Isaac,” John said gently to the omega who was no longer even bouncing on his cock, “do you want Santa to spank you? Just a little? Maybe that will show your alpha you’re not afraid of it.”

Isaac looked hesitant at first, but nodded after a moment, glancing over at Chris, then following John’s urging to lay across his lap, face-down.

John looked over again, and saw Chris start towards them, concern and a little anger in his eyes. Stiles stopped him, though, not getting up, but saying something to Chris that made him hesitate.

Feeling that this was enough permission, John said to Isaac, “Alright, Isaac, I want you to count them off. We’re going to go to ten spanks, okay?”

“Yes, Santa,” Isaac said, face buried in John’s red pant leg.

John stared at the pale ass in front of him, his hole still slightly open from where it had been stretched out by his cock moments ago, and brought his right hand down in a firm, but not too heavy slap.

Isaac jumped slightly, but also moaned, as if in relief. “One,” he said, and raised his ass slightly to receive the next.

John’s hand came down with practiced ease, trying to keep the slaps firm enough to redden the ass in front of him without being so hard they would scare or injure Isaac, who had been so long without. John might as well not have worried, though, as Isaac obviously was loving the attention, even as he quickly began crying, he choked out each number and hummed with each spank.

“Ten,” Isaac said with a moan, and collapsed as if he’d climaxed, though John hadn’t felt his bound cock even leaking below him. 

John looked up to notice Chris staring over in wonder, as if seeing his omega for the first time, and not a little pride for how well Isaac had taken his spanking.

“Up you go,” John said, helping Isaac, wet-faced but beaming, stand up before he walked over to Chris.

John felt warm inside as he watched Isaac and Chris speaking, quietly, obviously having finally come to an understanding. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. After the spanking, he really just wanted to come in some tight willing hole, and he was ready for it to be any omega to boot.

He opened his eyes to see the line was gone and only one little omega standing in front of him.

“Santa, can I still sit on your lap,” Stiles said.

Looking over, he now saw Isaac in the position Stiles had been in all afternoon, on his knees, happily sucking off his alpha as Chris firmly guided his head back and forth. Isaac was now wearing Stiles’ elf hat, but he still had his pants pulled down so he could proudly display his pinked ass to any passersby.

John turned back to Stiles. “Sure, little boy. Climb on up,” he said, and Stiles scrambled to settle on the dick he loved most.

Stiles and he both sighed as they felt Stiles sank down on to his father’s lap. 

“Santa,” Stiles said, rising and lowering himself slowly, “I’ve been such a good boy.”

“Really,” John said dryly, even as he raised his ass to thrust up harder into his son.

“…Today. I’ve been very good today,” Stiles amended, even as he leaned back and changed the angle of John’s thrusts into him.

John hummed in agreement on that one. “So what do you want from Santa, then, little boy?”

Stiles ground down on John’s dick, squeezing hard for just a moment before sliding up and back down again. John grabbed him by the waist in preparation for finishing this long afternoon with one final, hard fuck.

Stiles finally spoke as John thrust hard up into him. “Puppies,” he said. “I want puppies, Santa.”

John stopped for a second, startled out of his rhythm.

“I want puppies here, Santa,” Stiles said, taking John’s hand and placing it right over his stomach. “I’d look sexy with my belly swollen with a litter, don’t you think? I think my daddy would really like to see me like that.”

John groaned. Fuck, he would, he thought, and thrust up hard and fast into Stiles.

“Fuck me, Santa,” Stiles cried out and came at the same time John did.

They lay panting and covered in Stiles’ watery cum together, which was when the photographer took one last photo for the day before smiling and packing up her equipment.

“You want puppies, do you?” John said when he got his breath back. God, he could imagine it, fucking into Stiles, his pregnant belly hanging below him as his litter wiggled inside of him.

“Only if you do, Daddy?” Stiles said, his attempt at coquetish coming off closer to smug, as usual.

“We’ve got to give our omegas what we want, don’t we, Santa,” Chris said, smiling, coming over with a now smiling–and come-streaked-faced–Isaac in tow.

“Santa will see what he can do,” John said wryly to Stiles, already thinking about the phone call he’d have to make to Peter Hale in the morning.


End file.
